Lo que quieres proteger
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Akai recuerda porque se convirtió en Okiya Subaru


Hola yo aqui trayendoles un pequeño one shot, espero les guste.

Proteger lo que mas quieres.

Cuando la conoció por culpa de su trabajo, sabia que poco a poco ella terminaría convirtiéndose en un obstáculo en su misión de infiltración, siendo consciente de la situación, se dejo invadir por sus emociones y termino enamorándose de la llave que abriría las puertas de la organización negra, Miyano Akemi.

Miyano Akemi tenia una hermana menor con un escalafón más alto dentro de la organización, Miyano Shiho alias Sherry, una científica que fue criada por la organización desde niña, gracias a ello logro hacerse de un nombre clave Rye, cuando finalmente tendría la oportunidad de acercarse al jefe opto por decirle la verdad, sin embargo, Akemi no parecía sorprendida aun así la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua helada y no pudo evitar llorar, esa fue la primera y ultima vez que la vio llorar. Los planes del FBI se vieron, truncados por el error de un agente bastante humilde, logrando que fuera vetado de la organización y haciendo que alejaran a las hermanas Miyano de su vida.

Prometiéndose a si mismo que cuando la encontrara no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, ni a Akemi, ni a su hermana. Pasaron dos años y regreso a Nueva York siguiendo la pista de uno de los miembros mas grandes de la organización, Rotten Apple. Ahí conoció a esa chica, aquella noche lluviosa donde se creía estar mas cerca de la destrucción de la organización ya que había logrado herir a aquella mujer, siguiéndole la pista llegó a un callejón, donde estaba ella, aquella niña japonesa de cabellera larga, quien al verlo se había paralizado logrando que el taxi la dejará atrás.

-¿Eres japonesa?- se había animado a preguntarle.

-Si, lo soy respondió la niña con voz temblorosa.

-¿Haz visto a un anciano de cabellera larga y platinada?

-no lo eh visto- respondió mientras se aferraba al mango del paraguas.

Se acerco un paso mas a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-entonces vete de este peligroso lugar-le ordenó con voz fría

-pero... Estoy esperando a un amigo... Es mi compañero de instituto.- respondió justo cuando un auto aparcaba cerca de ellos y dos hombres salían.

-Lo diré de nuevo... Tu y tu amigo deben irse de este lugar- dijo mientras soltaba bruscamente el brazo de la chica- no es lugar para unos niños.

Pasaron unas horas después de aquello que finalmente pudieron dar con aquel asesino, sin embargo, habían llegado tarde, ya estaba muerto.

Los meses fueron pasando y un mensaje le llegó a su celular, un mensaje de Akemi donde le decía que pronto todo terminaría, que saldría de la organización, trato de pedirle mas información, que le explicará todo, pero Akemi no contesto. Tiempo después, lo supo todo.

Investigando un poco encontró la noticia donde un grupo de ladrones habían asaltado un banco robándose una cifra millonaria, quien había logrado encontrar a la principal sospechosa Hirota Masami había sido un niño de seis o siete años llamado Edogawa Conan, quien había presenciado el suicidio de la mujer. La noticia le cayo como un balde de agua helada, su amada Akemi seguramente había sido asesinada, ellos le habían tendido una trampa, con el corazón y alma rota regreso a Japón.

Comenzó a buscar pistas sobre aquel niño de anteojos y lo encontró, al parecer al niño lo habían dejado al cuidado de un famoso y peculiar detective, Kogoro Mouri, quien a su vez tenia una hija, Ran Mouri quien resultó ser aquella chica que había conocido en Nueva York, también le llamo la atención una niña, mas o menos de la edad de aquel niño, ojos de color azul y cabello castaño cobrizo, una familiaridad lo invadía, esa niña era idéntica a Miyano Shiho, la hermana menor de Akemi.

Continuo vigilándolos, incluso se entero que dos de sus compañeros, incluido su jefe, habían conocido al peculiar grupo de niños detectives, también descubrieron que eran el objetivo de Rotten Apple, la actriz Chris Vinyard nombre clave de la organización Vermonth quien estaba infiltrada en la vida de los niños como Tomoaki Araide, un médico, quien había tenido una cercanía con el detective Mouri Kogoro.

Los días fueron pasando y aquella manzana podrida hizo su movimiento, intento asesinar a aquella niña castaña, sin embargo el plan de aquel niño fue un éxito a medias, puesto a que, aunque no pudieron capturar a esa mujer, habían logrado salvar tanto la vida de Jodie, como la de los niños y aquella chica que se había colado en el maletero de su compañera.

Dando a conocer que el FBI estaba en Japón el caso fue cerrado como un intento de secuestro, después llego una calma momentánea. Un nuevo miembro de la organización fue descubierto, Mizunashi Rena alias Kir, una famosa reportera de NichuiriTV, nuevamente ese niño, Conan Edogawa se vio involucrado, poniendo en peligro a su familia, comprendiendo la situación se fue a una buena zona de tiro y logro convencer que Kogoro Mouri no había tenido nada que ver con la captura de Mizunashi Rena.

-¿Quien es ese niño?- le preguntó a su compañera rubia mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hospital donde habían internado a la reportera.

-Un detective... Mi detective favorito- respondió Jodie

-estas algo encaprichada con el- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Edogawa Conan había encontrado pistas concluyentes de que había un infiltrado de la organización en el hospital Haido, gracias a un truco sencillo lograron descubrir quien era el espía, una pequeña persecución en la noche logro que Kusuda Rikumichi optara por suicidarse. Con su vida en juego decidió dejarlo todo en manos de ese niño y comprendiendo su plan actuó junto con el tratándolo como a un igual, alguien que es capaz de destruir a la organización. Descubriendo ambos la verdadera identidad de Mizunashi Rena, quien era una espía de CIA, y utilizando a su hermano menor Eisuke Hondou para que dejara en claro que había recuperado la conciencia, armaron un increíble y peligroso plan donde los que lo conocían apostarían el todo por el todo. Fue así como tuvo que dejar su vida como Akai Shuuichi, pues para poder regresar a Hondou Hidemi, o Mizunashi Rena como ahora se hacia llamar, a la organización y tener alguien que informara de sus movimientos, el debía morir.

Fue así como el murió una noche en el paso Raira, murió tal y como debía ser el plan. Gracias a los contactos de Edogawa Conan obtuvo una nueva vida, una nueva identidad, profesión y casa. Pero el gusto de la casa no le duro mucho, ya que fue quemada por uno de los habitantes de aquel edificio. Por azares del destino quien descubrió al culpable fue su cómplice, aquel niño que lo llevo a tener una nueva vida, siendo amigable pidió conocer al profesor Agasa y aquel grupo de niños se lo presentaron, ahora sin casa pidió quedarse ahí, sin embargo se le negó la opción.

-¡Entonces por que no te quedas en casa de Shinichi-oniichan- había dicho el niño de lentes.

-¿Shinichi-oniichan?- pregunto ahora el con su identidad de Subaru Okiya.

-Vive en la caso de a lado, pero ahora no hay nadie y el dejó las llaves conmigo- dijo inocentemente

-¿Y este Shinichi-oniichan no se enojara?

-después le mandare un mensaje explicándole sin embargo, prometa cuidar de la casa- dijo eso último con un tono insinuante y aquella sonrisa confiada mientras le pasaba las llaves.

Entendió el punto, miro hacia aquella niña que se escondía detrás del inventor, completamente asustada- lo prometo- dijo mientras tomaba las llaves.

Miro una vez más al niño que le sonreía con confianza, el lo sabia, no era un niño normal, pero sin duda era alguien que deseaba destruir a la organización tanto como el, así que seguiría confiando en el, después de todo, ya le había confiado su vida y lo que mas quería proteger, la vida de aquella niña quien, aunque no sabia como había vuelto a ser una niña, era la hermana de su amada Akemi, por que si no pudo proteger a su amada, al menos usaría todos los medios posibles para proteger a Shiho.


End file.
